


And To Think That The Novaks Were Ashamed Of Gabriel

by DialogueOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is sassy af, Gen, Graduation, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialogueOnly/pseuds/DialogueOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean attend his own graduation. The valedictorian has a few things to say about certain students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To Think That The Novaks Were Ashamed Of Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta.

It was graduation day. Dean only showed up because Sammy forced him. 

Dean really didn't care that he was graduating. He didn't even plan on finishing school. It just sort of...happened. 

But, apparently, this was a big deal to Sam. So he went, took his seat, and thought about where his proud little brother was hiding. 

Everything was normal. His principal came up, a few of the more loved and respected teachers did, too. Then the valedictorian went up to do his speech. Dean was zoning out, but the deep voice coming from the guy pulled him out of his daze. 

"I'll warn you now- the beginning of this is going to be what some of you may call 'extremely cheesy.' Please, bear with me."

They had set up huge screens so the people with sucky seats could see the stage. Right now, it was a really nice view. 

"It's an honor to be continuing the tradition of having the valedictorian being one of my family members. Starting with my eldest brother, Michael, then falling off track with Gabriel, and now having it come to me. There was a lot of pressure- thanks dad- but I did it. Surprisingly. I wouldn't have been able to succeed if it weren't for my previously mentioned family, though. Or the help of the lovely staff here at LHS. But I think the thing I'll remember the most about my experience here are my peers. Alfie Samuel- let me just say, you were the worst student I've ever tutored. I'm amazed to see you here."

Okay, hopefully this is an inside joke. 

"Lucifer- do I even need to add a last name? I mean, who names their kid Lucifer? Anyway, Luci, the name fits you. You're a huge douche who made this year horrible, and I'm not the only one who feels this way."

Well, he wasn't wrong....

"Hannah Johnson- thank you for everything this year. You've been so undeniably sweet and helpful. You truly are an amazing friend. Thank you."

That was nice. So maybe he's done being rude. 

"Ruby Mackenzie- I don't know if your parents are here, but they should know about your drug problem."

That was helpful, maybe?

"Zachariah Phelps- you're the biggest teacher's pet I've ever met. It's annoying."

Back to rude. Okay, then. 

"Meg Masters- I'm going to be honest. You're hot. Like, seriously hot. Meet me under the bleachers after this thing is over."

Why aren't any teachers stopping him?

"Dean Winchester-"

Nope. Not an inside joke. Not at all. 

"You're interesting. You're a mix of Meg and Lucifer. You're sexier than anything I've seen in any film, including the type of ones my brother films, but you kind of really suck. But it's okay that you suck. Because you're hot. But seriously, stop all the suckiness, unless it's a completely different type of sucking."

Thank God Sam dragged him to this.

"Anna Milton- you're too nice. You try to be rebellious and stuff, and I get why, but it's not going to work for you. I'm sorry, but it's true. Please, stop trying. Especially in college. It's just pathetic, really."

Dean laughed at that. He knew Anna wasn't as innocent as she seemed. 

"Naomi Martin- stop with the power suits! You're not Hillary Clinton!"

This guy was actually funny, too. 

"Uriel Brendon- please stop with the whole 'too edgy for you' thing you've been trying out. We get it. Your still together parents raised you horribly in their middle class suburban home. You were forced to eat homemade meals when all you wanted was Taco Bell. Your life is tragic. There's no need to make it seem like you're better than everyone else, though."

Everyone was laughing. This kid was on fire. 

"Last but not least- Cain Timothy. You're weird. In a cool way. Like, your hair is great, and it's awesome how you have bees and stuff, but can you stop bringing in jawbones of random animals? That's where the coolness stops. All right, I'm done. I hope I never see any of you guys ever again."

And with that, he walked off stage and out the door. 

Dean couldn't just get up and leave. So he waited an hour, wishing that the ceremony ended about 45 minutes earlier than it actually did. 

Once they finally announced that the graduates could leave, Dean sprinted out the door. 

He looked everywhere, but the valedictorian who apparently finds him sexy was no where to be found. 

"He left right when his speech was over."

Dean didn't even look at his brother.

"What makes you think I'm out here looking for him?" Dean retorted back, eyes still frantically searching for the mystery boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

Sam scuffed. "Please, he's exactly your type."

Dean shrugged. "You're right."

Sam smiled at his brother who still hasn't even looked in his direction.

"By any chance did you catch his name?" Dean asked, now wandering away. As if two feet will make a difference. 

Sam looked at the guy leaning against the brick wall next to him. The guy just smirked. 

A gruff voice responded. "Castiel Novak."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I highly suggest you don't go read any of my uncompleted multi-chapter fics since they probably won't ever be touched again. Oops. Comments and kudos are appreciated, though!


End file.
